


Crash Landing

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: First Meetings, OC(s) in the place of Cross basically, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: A crash landing leads a couple of aliens to meet the BLADE colonel Elma.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/gifts).



> For my bf because we talk about E (my OC) and NME (his OC) in Xenoblade X a lot!! Also here's art from him of the two :>

E couldn’t remember much when they opened their eyes. The shuttle had malfunctioned over a planet, and came crashing down. It had only been E and NME, on their way back from what was considered a failed repair mission… NME!

They looked around, desperate to find the little mimic alien. Its suit was to the side, empty and broken in ways it never should be. Had it not made it? The thought filled them with dread.

But then they saw it, sitting where they had laid a moment before, a little black puff ball. That was right, it couldn’t die, it just became smaller when injured… Injured…

E could remember now, when the shuttle broke down and began to crash, E fell out the window. NME had chased after, discarding their suit and wrapping its body around E, softening the impact. If it hadn’t done that, E wouldn’t still be here.

“Oh, you sweet thing.” They kissed it on the head, listening to it happily chirp. “We’ll find you something to eat in no time and--”

“Hey, you there.” They jumped, putting NME onto their shoulder and turning to face a woman.

Her skin was dark and her hair pure white, she honestly looked like a goddess if you asked E. She approached, hands held up and her voice soft. She seemed to be studying them, as if trying to judge just how they would react.

“Hello.” E kept their own voice quiet as they spoke to the human. “So we aren’t the only ones who crash landed here?”

“You sure aren’t.” She shook her head. “Sounds like you aren’t native to Mira, either.”

“That’s right, we didn’t even know it had a name.” E stood, rubbing the side of NME’s little body with a claw. “Sounds like you have a better understanding of this place.”

“NME… protect E.” NME actually spoke, in words E could understand, and the alien was left staring in shock. “We not very sure can trust this lady…”

“Well…” E swallowed hard. “If you mean no harm, I think I’ll trust you. NME will just need some time to warm up to you.”

“I understand.” She nodded, holding out a hand after a moment. “My name is Elma, and as a representative for the humans on Mira, I assure you we mean no harm.”

“I’m E, this is NME.” E took her hand, shaking it nervously. “Then, if you aren’t the only one, I suppose you’ll be leading us to your little settlement here?”

“Little is one way to put it.” Elma gave a small smile and gestured for the pair to follow. “Come on, let’s head out.”


End file.
